


Anxiety

by kiszkakiss



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mental Health Issues, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 06:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiszkakiss/pseuds/kiszkakiss
Summary: Danny is there for you when you experience extreme anxiety.





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this self-indulgent wreck but I’d had a bit of it written ages ago and I ran with it. Look at me, writing about my own issues.

Danny had invited you to see Greta Van Fleet. As much as you had wanted to decline, stay home and not know what you were missing… you couldn’t. You couldn’t let your friends down — they meant too much to you, Danny in particular.

Smoothing down your plain black skater dress, you could feel the anxiety creeping up. Those stupid butterflies fluttering around in your stomach, creating a lump in your throat, threatening to spill out of your mouth. Usually, at this point, you’d have already taken your makeup off, changed into your pyjamas, curled up in your bed and text your friends that you weren’t going to make it but, no, not this time. You were not going to let the fear take over.

The next thing you knew, you were crying in the corner of your bedroom, knees curled up to your chest.  
“I’m so sorry, Danny.” You sobbed into your phone, “I was so close. I’m all dressed up and ready to go but I just can’t do it, I can’t—”  
Danny spoke softly, “Hey, don’t worry about it. You’re okay. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” The disappointment was evident in his voice and you could picture his face falling when you told him.  
You sobbed again, “That’s the problem! I do want to!” Hot tears spilled down your cheeks as you tried to control your shaking hands. You heard him sigh and shush you gently.  
“I’m just happy you even considered coming to see me- uh… _us_ play. There’s always next time. Please just take some time, calm down… make yourself some tea and get all comfy. Put some music or a movie on.”  
“Okay.” Your voice was barely a whisper. You sniffed, “I’m sorry, again.”  
“Don’t be. I just want you to feel safe.”

After Danny hung up to get ready for the gig, your anxiety subsided a little as you accepted that you were staying home that evening. Although, guilt was slowly taking its place. You’d had plenty of time to prepare. He had given you more than enough notice because he knew you needed time to process and prepare yourself mentally for events like this. This sort of thing happened too much and you’d lost too many friends because of it; a lot of them just got fed up of you cancelling plans constantly. You were a flake, completely undependable — your anxiety was triggered by the littlest things: plans changing, new people and unfamiliar places, for example. You missed out on so many experiences that you probably would have enjoyed if you weren’t absolutely sick to your stomach with nerves. And, of course, the main visible symptom of your anxiety attacks was crying. People assumed you were being dramatic or seeking attention and that just wasn’t the case.

Danny didn’t fully understand right away but the more time you spent together, the more he got to know what your triggers were and how to help you calm down. There were many nights where he held you tight, rocking you as you weeped into his chest while attempting to manage your breathing. He had driven half way to parties, and such, with you and turned around to take you back home more times than you could count. There was too much time to think. As much as he tried to distract you and keep your mind from wandering to any potential bad things that could happen, your brain jumped straight to the worse case scenario and you couldn’t let it go until you were safe in your own apartment. You felt like such a burden and you told Danny this but he hushed you, held you until you eventually calmed down and fell asleep in his arms.

-

It was happening this time. Tears began to sting your eyes as you squeezed Danny’s hand tighter than ever. At least you had made it to the taxi this time. That was an achievement in itself. You could feel the painful tension radiating from your shoulders, to your neck and then your head as the vehicle bumped around on the road, on the way to the Greta Van Fleet show.  
“I’m scared.” You whispered.  
“I know, love. I’m right here.” Danny’s words were reassuring but then…  
“What do I do when you can’t be with me? Like, when you’re on stage?”  
“You’ll be side stage, you’ll see me. I’ll still be right there.”  
“But…” you started, “I can’t exactly run on stage and drag you off when I need you, Danny.”  
“Of course not but you’ll be too busy having a good time to need me.” He flashed his bright smile at you as he ran his thumb over your cheek before tucking your hair behind your ear. “You look fantastic, by the way.” You sighed at that, flattered  
“Okay. Maybe you’re right. I just need to get there. I’ll be fine once we’re there.”

Your legs felt wobbly when you stepped out of the taxi and Danny was quick to wrap his arm around your waist to keep you steady. You’d arrived super early, so, the venue was quiet and you felt so grateful you got to be with the band. The other guys were already there, hanging out backstage, in their dressing room.

Danny followed you into the room and Jake caught your eye in the mirror as he was fixing his hair.  
“Y/n is here!” he yelled to get the other guys attention.  
Sam and Josh whipped their heads around, then, before you could blink, you were bombarded with cuddles and words of encouragement from the Kiszka brothers. Danny joined in and it turned into a big group hug. You’d normally feel uncomfortable with this much physical contact at once but you’d never felt more loved and supported. You welcomed their utter acceptance and joy that you were finally going to see them perform. It really was a long time coming.

Danny stood with you while they waited to be called to the stage. You were almost vibrating but it felt more like excitement than anxiety. That was a first.  
“How are you feeling?” There was a pause as you gazed at Danny’s bare chest which was partly covered by a beautiful black vest, adorned with intricate gold embroidery. You managed to snap out of it, hoping he didn’t notice you gawking at him.  
“Hm? Good! I’m feeling good. Can you believe it?”  
“I can. I knew you could do it. This is a huge deal, I’m so proud of you.” Danny pulled you into a hug, lifting you off of the floor and twirling you around. As he set you back down, your faces were inches from one another, your noses almost touching. When your feet touched back down, you looked up at him. His hands were still around your waist and you felt your hands travel from his chest, settling around his neck. Danny started to lean in and, for a split second, you thought about pulling away; pretending nothing happened. There was no time to think and you found yourself leaning in too, until your foreheads were pressed together.  
“You smell really good.” You spoke quietly, nerves spiking a little.  
“Thanks.” Danny breathed. “You do too. You look incredible.” He pulled away slightly to get a better look at your face, his gaze lingering on your mouth. Before you could stop yourself, you pressed a chaste kiss to Danny’s lips. There was a moment of surprise —he didn’t expect you to initiate it— but his lips found yours again within seconds. Whistles and cheers from the Kiszka’s sounded throughout the room; you had forgotten that you weren’t alone.  
“Finally!” Sam sighed.  
You pulled away from Danny, feeling your cheeks heat up instantly, but you didn’t have time to feel embarrassed because they were being called to the stage.

The show was amazing. You watched Danny in awe as he was drenched in sweat; his biceps bulged with the sheer force he was hitting the kit but you saw him smiling several times, his concentration breaking a little every time he caught your eye. You couldn’t wait to get your hands on him afterwards.

This wasn’t the end. You weren’t magically cured, as much as you wished that were the case. You knew there would be plenty of tough times ahead but you had Danny to help you through them. For the moment, though, you were content.


End file.
